Silent Night
by DarkShadow66
Summary: ALex's Past is Happening All over Again


Silent Night By Alex Rain Prologue On A Silent Night The Darkness Walks 

Searching For A Living Soul

But they can't reach it…Unless..

…Unless… there's a Sacrament

If Someone Wants To Go TO The Darkness They Have To Kill Them self

They open up a doorway between both Living And The Dead

But who would die for that

Some People Are Scared To Die

But There's a

..Saying

"Some Fear Death… Others pray for it" Chapter 1 The Beginning 

Alex was watching his Best friend ready to jump of a house Wayne has been Alex's Friend for two year's. He's been acting funny for the last few weeks Alex thought he was depressed but he was wrong ever since it started all Wayne talked about was something about 10 sacrament's that he was number 1 "WAYNE COME DOWN WE CAN TALK ".

"NO ALEX IM NUMBER 1"

After that Wayne jumped off the building and hit the sidewalk head first. The blood was slowly coming out of Wayne's head. His Mother was screaming and crying.

"NOT MY BOY….PLEASE GOD NOT MY BOY".

"Alex Get Up" Ashley yelling at the door." OKAY… I'm up I'm up " Alex looked at his alarm clock to see that it was only 5:30 in the morning. "It's 5:30 I don't need to get up for another half hour" 

"Well its enough time for you to have a bath…. So GET UP."

"Okay I'm Up"

Ashley walked out the door heading for work. When Alex jumped in the tub it was 5:45 and he was done by 6:15.At around 6:30 he has to wake up his brother to start the busses "Sousay GET UP YOU HAVE TO START THE BUSSES" the faint voice of Sousay "Okay"

Alex started to make himself breakfast it was around 6:40. Alex did every thing he would do every morning except wake up at 5:30. At 6:45 Sousay would come walking up the stairs slow because he was tired.

"Did you make me some breakfast?"

"No ….was I supposed too"

"Well you could have "

Sousay walk to the bathroom mad. At around 7:00 the bus would leave to pick up the kids it was a peaceful ride .All the kids would be tired so there'll be no noise So you can could just sleep until you got to the school. Very tired Alex was barely awake.

"Alex you all right " Stacey asked.

"Yeah why you ask?"

"Well You're Bleeding"

"WHAT"

"Yeah look at your arm"

Alex Started to look down to his arm when he saw blood dripping onto the bus floor,

Slowly the blood was making a puddle

"What the Hell"

Alex slowly started to pull up his jacket sleeve when numbers were revealed carved into his arm. The numbers read 10/10.

Alex was in shock he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Then without warning the bus ran into oncoming traffic Alex was seeing this in slow motion the two hundred ton rig was coming real fast the next thing. the front of the bus started to crush inward first Alex Could see the front of the bus get pushed in by the force. Then there was blood and then there was an explosion

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Then Alex Woke up.

"What the…. was it all a dream?"

When Alex awoke he was already at the school. Sitting in the classroom With Desmond

"Alex you alright?"

"What The fu…Where Am I?"

"Your at school"

"How did I get here?"

"You walked right through the front door"

"I Don't Remember"

"Yeah I walked in with you my bus driver seen you walking on the road"

"You seen me walking on the road?"

"Yeah our bus driver asked why you were walking on the road but you didn't say anything ……Kind of freaky"

"Why"

"Earlier a bus crashed into a big rig the whole thing was totaled …the front of the bus was crushed in. …But the police said there was no one inside of the bus…No kids..No driver"

"Do you know what bus number it was?"

"I think it was …..hmm..Oh yeah..i think it was .bus ..Number..338…yeah it was bus number 338..Why"

"Desmond"

"That…Was..My..Bus.."

"Hah…quit trying to be funny"

"IM..NOT TRYING TO BE FUNNY THAT'S MY BUS.."

"You're not kidding?"

"No the bus driver's name is Sousay ..my brother"

"In Got TO Go"

"Where you going?"

"I have to use the phone..To see if every thing is alright"

Alex stood out of his chair and walked out of the classroom into the D hallway. Alex walked down the hall to get his way to the office. When Alex got to the office all the staff were happy to see him.

"Alex" Mr.Strangway said

"What"

"How'd you get here?"

"I got here by Desmond's Bus Driver…Why"

"Because you bus crashed into an oncoming oil truck ……the weird thing is there was no one inside the bus or the truck"

"That's why im here im here to use the phone…to see if Every Thing Is Okay"

Alex picked up the phone and pushed the numbers on the key pad. The phone started to ring then the phone answered but all He heard was static. Alex Hung up the phone" What the hell is going on". With out warning Alex Fell to the floor with a sharp pain in his head. The principle and his assistance took Him to the infirmary to let him rest. When Alex Awoke the lights were off. He could not see anything .Alex scrounge around in the darkness for the light switch. When He Found the light switch he turned it on then walked out and no one was in sight "Hello is any one here" after that the principle answered "Yeah"

"Do you need something?"

"_Ummm…No Not Really Just checking to see if anyone is around"_

"Ohh.. Yeah everyone is here"

"_What time is it?"_

"you've only been asleep for thirty minutes…. Oh by the way this letter came for you.. it arrived for you just after you fell asleep….the name on it says Wayne"

"What ..Wayne ..is the last name Brown?"

"Yeah….Why?"

"that cant be…"

"Why?"

"Cause Wayne died Two Year's ago"………………

Chapter 2 The Lost Letter 

7


End file.
